Fade Away
by Adam Decker
Summary: Can the dark rangers be destroyed forever? Sequel to Shadow Time. Part of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters, an original team of rangers.


Fade Away

By Adam Decker

Overview: The only way to defeat the dark rangers is to have one of them help defeat the others. Sequel to Shadow Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is the twentieth installment of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters.

To Review: There are dark rangers fighting against good rangers. Emily is a dark ranger and wants to be good. She's helping the other rangers do it now:

Daniel was bracing for the ultimate showdown between his rangers and the ones that he used to be a part of. It was building up to this for a while now. It was finally time to get it over with. He would defeat these rangers. He had to. There was no other way to stop the evil from spreading. Captain Jack had taught him all that he needed to know. Soon, there would be no more Pirate Fighters.

While Daniel continued his crazy delusions, the good rangers were gathered for a meeting.

"We all known the plan, right?" asked Emily. "I will fight against the dark rangers. I will prove myself to be part of the team. I never should have joined theirs in the first place."

"Will the morpher work after we defeat them?" asked Glen, concerned.

"It should with the modifications that I've made to it," said Andy Adams.

"Let's do this," said Neal, determined.

It was a very dark island. The rangers gathered on it. It is the place where the monsters originated from and is where they go when they are destroyed. You could tell that something bad was going to happen, but more on that later. Anyways, the pirate fighters and the ninja fighters gathered on the beach so that they could fight. But, before they got to it, they talked.

"Captain Jack is Consair's brother," said Neal to Daniel. "He's been lying to you. You haven't been on the right side. You've been on the wrong side this whole time."

"How would you know if this were true?" asked Daniel.

"Someone close to you told us," said Neal.

"I need to think this over," said Daniel.

"How can you be sure that he isn't lying to us?" said one of the dark rangers.

"I don't know for sure, but I'll ask him."

"What should we do in the meantime?"

"Destroy them just in case," replied Daniel.

The battle started with five of the good rangers versus four of the bad plus a monster to even things out. Suddenly, Emily turned on the evil rangers and fought with the good while another two monsters appeared to help out the bad guys. While the battle was progressing, Daniel talked to Captain Jack.

"Are you Consair's brother?" asked Daniel.

"It doesn't matter," replied Captain Jack. "What matters is what you've been fighting for."

"I've been fighting for a lie!" Daniel pulled out a sword and had it at the pirate's neck.

"You wouldn't kill me. You are nothing without me."

Daniel stood there lost in thought. He had betrayed his own friends and fought for a lie. The most he could do now is destroy the man who made him evil so he'd never hurt anyone again.

"If Consair is really your brother," said Daniel, "you should destroy him."

"I'd rather destroy you," said Captain Jack. The two then started to fight.

The good rangers soon saw that the evil rangers had disintegrated into nothingness. Their powers had been defeated. Emily's powers were good now and she saw that the spirit of darkness had been defeated in all of their powers. She smiled and was glad at their victory when a dolphin zord came out of the sea in order to help her fight. That's when the rangers realized something.

"The ship is sinking!" yelled Andy. "We should evacuate!"

"What about Daniel?" asked Neal. "He may have betrayed us, but he deserves a second chance!"

"I already have it," said Daniel, appearing off the side. "I have destroyed the evil rangers powers and Captain Jack is no more. I refuse to fight for evil."

Daniel then left the ship with the good rangers. He stayed on the Great Power for just a moment and talked to Captain Dewgone.

"I don't deserve to be a Power Ranger," said Daniel. "I don't think that I should get my powers back. I have redeemed myself for the moment, but I will find my good self back on a journey of self discovery."

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Captain Dewgone.

"You will if I was good again," replied Daniel. "But there is something that you need to know. The rangers of Aquitar will be visiting us soon. I know that Consair would seek to use them against us. So I want you to keep the rangers on our side. And make sure that Emily knows how much she is needed on the team. She's more of a ranger than I ever was."

Daniel then left the ship and was never seen by them for a very long time. Andy was sad about his disappearance, but knew that the rangers had to do what was right. They had to finish the fight against Consair. Who knew what he was planning next.

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters.


End file.
